starblazersfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Blazers 2202: The Comet Empire
Star Blazers 2202 is the English dubbed version of the Japanese original, Space Battleship Yamato 2202. It is a current episodic anime series, and the direct sequel to the Star Blazers 2199 series and the feature film Star Blazers 2199: Ark of the Stars. Summary Chapter One 'AD 2202 - Revive, Space Battleship Argo' Some time in the year 2202. A massive Comet Empire task force attacks the planet Telezart and brutally slaughters an army of monks protecting a secret within. A call goes out to the universe. Three years have passed since the voyage of Iscandar. A special combined fleet of the Earth Federation Fleet teams up with a task force of the 38th Gamilon Frontier Task Force for military action. Their objective is to recapture the 8th floating continent base, which is occupied by a vanguard of the White Comet Empire, which was once entangled with the fate of Star Force. The Comet Empire has occupied the base for 60 days, and until now the Gamilons has not been able to break their grip. Derek Wildstar, who formerly served as Star Force's tactical chief, participates in the operation as the captain of EDS Yuunagi, battleship #47 in the Second Escort Destroyer Fleet. Dash Jordan and Homer Glitchman are members of his crew. Homer makes light of the Gamilon ships, but Wildstar points out that they are allies deserving of respect. And then, battle erupts. While the battle is fairly even to begin with, Wildstar takes the fight to the Comet Empire. The Yuunagi weaving its way through the enemy formation and destroying several ships and fighters, including one of the two Megaludas in the fleet. Despite Wildstar's efforts, the battle still remains fairly even, but becomes more and more brutal over time. Suddenly the Comet Empire unexpectedly begin to retreat toward the continent, and allied forces begin pursuit. Suddenly, a gigantic cross-shaped asteroid approaches the advancing vessels. It begins to break up, revealing a Calaklum-class super battleship, which unleashes torrents of firepower on the Earth-Gamilon fleet, destroying numerous craft. Back at Earth Defense Headquarters, it becomes apparent that the combined task force is in over their heads. General Stone tells Commander Singleton it is time to issue the order: “Plan A.” The screens shift to a new mode, deleting data from the view of controllers Nova Forrester and Mikage Kiryu. The combined fleet is ordered to withdraw as a new player prepares to enter the game. Two streaks of light break up into countless lines, instantly annihilating most of the Comet Empire fleet and disabling the Calaklum-class ship. It is the light of the Dispersion Wave-Motion Gun, released by the new battleship--''EDS Andromeda. The combined fleet has been rescued, but Wildstar is shocked. Witnessing the overwhelming destructive power of a Wave-Motion Gun, the “promise” to Starsha Iscandar floats through his mind… ::'Starsha': ''Please promise me you will be better. Swear that you will not repeat our mistake. ::Avatar: I give you my word. ::Sandor: Wildstar, we need to face reality. Earth was nearly destroyed in war. In order to survive… Captain Yamanami reports in as the commander of the flagship. He moves the ship in to the combat area for mop up operations. The officers at Earth headquarters gloat over their instant victory, certain that even the hostile factions of Gamilons must now reckon with them as superiors. While the Andromeda is the area the Calaklum revives despite significant hull damage. It rushes past Andromeda and warps into the orbit of Earth’s moon, on a direct collision course with Earth Defense HQ. The Yuunagi chases it with an emergency warp , but is no match for the giant. With Wildstar at the end of his line, a communication comes in from Stephen Sandor, the former executive officer of the Star Force. In a dark submarine dock, Sandor and other workers activate “it,” which is being rebuilt. Its huge hull leans to one side, aiming its guns toward the sky, and the light of a shock cannon bursts up through the water, evaporating it instantly and smashing the Calaklum to pieces. In that moment, the Argo saves Earth once again. Wildstar is relieved, and then a light flashes through his mind. A vision appears before his eyes and delivers words full of conviction. “Wildstar, Board the Argo.” It is the voice of a life that ended with finish of a 336,000-light-year journey. The voice of Star Force‘s first Commander, Abraham Avatar... 'Tension – Reach the Embassy on the Moon' Meanwhile in an investigation by Kaoru Niimi of the science bureau, a Gatlantean was recovered alive from the Calaklum. He wakes up in a science lab, convulses, and suddenly explodes. At the Gamilon embassy on the moon, Klaus Keyman reports to Ambassador Loren Varel that the Humans have captured a Gatlantean. Loren realizes the danger, but too late to inform anyone. Later, an injured Niimi wakes up in hospital, with Sandor waiting nearby. During the launch ceremony for four new ships of the Andromeda class, two battleships and two carriers, General Stone questions Varel, the Gamilon ambassador to Earth, about the exploding Gatlantean issue. Since the Gamilons knew about this and did not inform them in advance, tensions are high. Varel speaks of the perils of distrust, pointing out that Earth was quick to break its promise to Iscandar. Stone responds that the captain of a single space battleship did not speak for all of Earth. The ceremony ends with the four ships launching and then warping. Afterward, Keyman obtains a briefing from Varel about the Star Force, with special focus on Wildstar. Varel is aware that the entire crew heard the voice of Trelania. He wants to speak with them personally before rumors of this reach Gamilas. Nova Forrester, who now works at the headquarters, welcomes Wildstar after he concludes a hearing about the matter of starting the Argo without permission. They drive through the recovering landscape of Earth. Wildstar grumbles about his grilling by the military council, so she shouts: “Derek Wildstar saved the Earth! That’s the second time, maybe you should thank him!” Wildstar shouts “I, Derek Wildstar, just looked into my own conscience!” They both laugh. Nova drives them into a town where we see an AU scrubbing graffiti off a building: “Go home, you dirty Gamilons.” They settle in a cafe. Nova is wearing Wildstar's engagement ring, but still suffers from the memory loss previously explained in 2199: due to an unexplained accident, she has no memory earlier than her last four years. Wildstar is determined to do everything in his power to make her happy, and she answers that she already is. The day is December 8, and the Star Force gathers at Hero’s Hill to observe the anniversary of Captain Avatar's death. But their hearts are heavy. Earth seems to have been reborn from the CosmoDNA, but they can’t help but be troubled by a culture that seems to have forgotten its own past. More troubling is the government’s rush toward military expansion with Andromeda as a symbol of reconstruction. Sandor mentions to Wildstar that the comm system for the entire solar system was disrupted shortly after the Argo took its shot. Everyone saw a phantom at that moment; Venture saw his own father. All were told to board the Argo. Nova claims not to have seen anyone in her vision. At the science bureau, Sandor shows Wildstar and Venture data that the Argo recorded in a garbled communication that occurred simultaneously with the visions – a highly focused signal that was clearly aimed at Earth. They see a comet in deep space that is headed toward Earth, but is not due to arrive for thousands of years. The figure of a praying girl appears asking for help. Wildstar insists that they take action and head for her location immediately. The entire crew has been touched by the same message and must respond. But Sandor insists that such a mission would never be sanctioned. Venture, who is considering leaving the military, reminds Wildstar that he’s not alone any more. He must think about Nova. An anxious Wildstar returns to the former Far East District Headquarters underground. When several armed men arrive at the site, he is ushered into a hiding place by Klaus Keyman (disguising himself as an human), who informs him that all the members of the Star Force are being monitored. He says that Gamilas owes the Star Force a debt, and to visit Varel at the Gamilon lunar embassy, for more information about the vision. At the moon base, Jennifer Rei Harding is putting new recruits through their paces. All the while, Peter Conroy and Makoto Harada are watching over their deathly ill son Tsubasa, who suffers from Planet Bomb Syndrome. After their latest training run, Harding receives a message from Wildstar. He is secretly dropped off by Christopher Eager's cargo ship in his recon plane. Flying covertly, he is intercepted by automated Gamilon defenses. Harding shows up and takes care of them, seeing Wildstar safely off toward the Gamilon Embassy. As Planet Telezart is “cocooned,” Zordar is made aware that Trelania has sent the message and he orders the comet to advance. Their target is Earth… Chapter Two 'Shock – Legacy of the CosmoDNA' Wildstar, arriving at the Gamilon embassy on the moon, hears the secret of Telezart and Trelania from Ambassador Varel. However, it was almost unbelievable. Telezart is a legendary planet that was supposed to reach the pinnacle of civilization, and the residents were able to use their own will as a physical force. They were able to use this infinite power to the limit of their imagination, and they reached a plane where their spirit no longer needed a body. It crystallized as life in a distant dimension. That is Trelania . Trelania exists in the space between worlds, and is said to be a entity who prays for peace for all. It’s like a fairy tale, and Varel says there is a lot of evidence for her existence. He says that Trelania has summoned people in the past. Varel then orders Keyman to guide Wildstar to a certain place. In the antigravity singularity (time fault), which was born as a side-effect of the CosmoDNA, time flows ten times faster than in the outside world. This different space made it possible for Earth to succeed in mass-producing a fleet including the Andromeda in just three years. This top secret military factory builds not only vessels for the Earth Defense Fleet, but also for Gamilons. This is the legacy of Earth’s revival. Angry over these facts, Wildstar tries to negotiate for an investigation of Telezart by the Earth Defense Forces Command, but it ends in failure. Furthermore, everyone from the Star Force will be ordered to change stations. Wildstar, with Sandor, decides to take on the disgrace of a traitor and launch the Argo. However, he tells Nova that he wants her to stay on Earth. She returns his engagement ring, saying that despite their time on the Iscandar mission, he really doesn’t know her after all. 'Departure to the Unknown' The Argo has secretly moved to a dock in the old underground city. Preparations for launch are ongoing. The Star force gathers at the Argo as their goal. Sandor, recognizing Widstar's command instincts that go beyond logic, entrusts him with the seat of acting captain. On the other hand, when General Stone senses the disturbing movements of the Star Force, he sends in an armed force. In the midst of battle, the main control room that controls water injection and the opening of the gate is destroyed. At Yamazaki’s suggestion, Wildstar understands that it will be possible to control them from the Argo if system data is transferred from the sub-control room, so Yamazaki, Hoshina, and Mikage Kiryu are dispatched as a trio. Along with Yuria Misaki, they successfully transfer the data but are forced to give up returning to the Argo. The Argo begins to move thanks to them, but neither Nova nor Venture are seen on the first bridge. the Argo moves away from the dock as Wildstar pilots the ship, but Venture appears at the end of all this trouble, determined to depart with his friends. The Star Force leaves Earth once again… 'Clash! Argo vs. Andromeda' While on an exercise, the Andromeda fleet receives news of the Star Force‘s rebellion, and the Black Tigers have abandon their post to join up. Klaus Keyman, who rushed toward the commotion, directly appeals to Wildstar to board the Argo as an advisor. Captain Yamanami, in command of Andromeda, pursues the Star Force. the Argo is short on maintenance and cannot use the Wave-Motion Barrier, so there is no possibility of standing up to the newest ship. Therefore, Sandor proposes that they execute the “Asteroid Ship” plan. The Argo is covered in rock to resist Andromeda‘s attack, a strategy that earns time for more maintenance. The Argo fearlessly advances against Andromeda even as the rocks are bombarded with hits. The Andromeda also continues straight on. There is an unnamed rivalry between the stubborn Wildstar and Yamanami. The Argo‘s Wave-Motion Barrier is restored at the last second, and both ships collide and pass each as their shied protected them. Yamanami grows to respect Wildstar's stubbornness. A notice comes in from Earth Defense Force Headquarters that the Star Force is cleared of suspicion of treason. Headquarters has relented in response to Ambassador Varel of Gamilas. Members of the Black Tigers were detained on the Andromeda are released and they joined the Star Force for their mission. Peter Conroy also joins later on. 'Battle to the Death – Planet Brumus Rescue Operation' A space boat is collected by the Star Force, a ship from the eleventh planet called Brumus which was exposed to the onslaught of the Gatlantis fleet. On board is Shiori Nagakura, a female member of the Space Cavalry, who escaped the crisis alone, swearing to bring rescue to her companions. Planet Brumus is located at the outer edge of the solar system. This frontier land, settled by Humans race and Gamilons, has been overrun by the Comet Empire and turned it into hell. The civilians who barely survived are on the verge of annihilation. The closest Earth vessel that can deviate from its route is the Argo. However, Defense Force Headquarters judges it to be too dangerous for a single ship. The Star Force is told to leave it to the Defense Forces and continue the search for Telezart. On board the Argo, the senior officers discuss whether to follow the directive or go for a rescue. They decide to rescue the Brumus using Avatar's tactics from the assault on Balan. Wildstar has the Argo leaps into the heart of the enemy by warping. In a town reduced to rubble, Touko Katsuragi has escaped with a young Gamilon girl and Webb Knox of the Space Cavalry, but they are cornered by Needleslaves. The Black Tigers comes flying in along with the Star Force! the Agro goes to ground to rescue survivors while the Black Tigers fights an air battle above. However, Argo‘s Wave-Motion Gun is sealed and they can only fight defensively against the enemy’s overwhelming offensive. The powerful energy of the Comet Empire fleet strikes the Argo during an escape run through a large valley! Chapter Three 'The Beam of Light Flashes! / Radiance of the Wave Motion Gun' Due to the Comet Empire attack, the Star Force is buried under a collapsed mass of rock. Directly above, in the orbit of the Brumus, an enormous number of Kalaklum-class battleships begins to gather. They form up into a huge cylindrical shape called a Legionnaire Cannon, a giant cannon that concentrates and fires the energy of the collapsed artificial sun. The target of this massive weapon…is Earth. If the Legionnaire Cannon is activated, The Star Force and the surrounding space, including Brumus, will be disintegrated. Furthermore, the energy wave will strike Earth. It is clear to everyone that the only way to overcome this situation is to use the Wave-Motion Gun, but Wildstar agonizes over breaking the promise between Starsha and Avatar. However, the time for a decision is imminent. At Keyman’s suggestion, Wildstar points the Wave-Motion Gun at the artificial sun. It isn’t a killing shot. The Wave-Motion Gun avoids the fleet and hits the critical reactor of the artificial sun. Due to the disruption wave that occurs, the Comet Empire ships lose their flight capability. With the Comet Empire fleet no longer able to fight, Wildstar calls for a withdrawal. But does the Comet Empire possess the spirit to forgive an enemy? Draco Gideon, who is now on board Argo, is concerned about what this act will lead to in the future. In the aftermath, Knox counsels Wildstar against pride; after all, most of the inhabitants of Brumus could not be saved. 'The Trap at Planet Stravase' The Star Force survived a critical situation, but the next challenge is to send the Brumus refugees back to a waiting Earth. However, there is no time to return to Earth, so Keyman proposes the planet Stravase, located in the direction of Telezart, and it is decided to turn the refugees over to a Gamilon fleet heading for Earth. Survivors of the attack on Brumus are rounded up, including Admiral Gideon and a strangely-behaving Professor Redrauz. In the midst of preparation for departure, Wildstar is surprised when Nova appears. She secretly boarded the Argo, but Wildstar doesn’t want her to accompany him on this dangerous voyage, so he commands her to leave for Earth with the refugees. The Star Force rendezvous with the Gamilon fleet at Stravase and begins to transfer the refugees. Keyman meets in secret with Gamilon officers and receives a device that can scuttle Argo's engine. Professor Redrauz takes off alone to investigate ancient Aquarius ruins. Wildstar and Touko Katsuragi take off to retrieve him, finding the ruins and a huge ancient hieroglyph with an image of both the White Comet and Trelania. Wildstar is hit from behind in the ruins and knocked unconscious. Meanwhile, a threat approaches the Star Force. A rebel band of Gamilons calling themselves the “Destruction Liberation Army” attacks and the Star Force heads out to intercept them without Wildstar. Keyman uses the distraction to install his secret device in the engine. Wildstar regains consciousness and is reunited with Professor Redrauz. But his mouth forms the words “My name is Zordar.” 'Zordar, the Devil's Alternative' From behind the rebel army, interplanetary missiles approach. When they strike, Stravase will collapse. Since acting captain Wildstar is still absent, Gideon commands the Star Force. Elsewhere, a talk between Zordar and Wildstar continues in the ruins through the body of Professor Redrauz. Zordar explains the origins of Gatlantis as superior manufactured soldiers with mastery over all, and a greater knowledge of “love” than anyone in the universe. He defines “human love” as ego and preaches the belief that it will annihilate everything. He reveals that human bombs called revenants lurk on all three Gamilon ships that carry the refugees. Only one ship, to be selected by Wildstar, will be spared. Zordar offers Wildstar this choice to test his “love.” Knox arrives and Wildstar is rescued just as Professor Redrauz bursts into light. Only one of the three ships can be saved. As proof of Wildstar's ego, Zordar predicts that he will choose the ship carrying Nova. Wildstar is cornered into saving Nova at the cost of many lives, and explains this to everyone on the three refugee ships. However, Nova senses the situation from Wildstar's unusual state and decides to remove herself as the cause of his suffering. She throws herself off the Gamilon ship and her body drops toward the collapsing planet Stravase. Wildstar desperately dives after Nova in his Type 100 scout plane and as they fall into a void inside the collapsing planet, they pledge their love to each other again. Gideon orders the Wave-Motion Gun to fire at Stravase, counteracting its collapse and saving everyone, including all three refugee ships. 'Bewitching - The Space Fireflies Beckon a Crisis' Torbuck's fleet has surrounded Telezart, which is now nearly covered in a rocky shell. The officers await their next orders from Zordar, who broods over his recent loss at Planet Stravase. The Star Force has completed about one third of the voyage and the future course is being discussed. It is suspected that Gatlantis is the white comet, which is on course for Telezart. Once they return to Earth for reinforcements, they can continue on with the original purpose of searching for Telezart. However, orders from Earth Defense Command are to advance. The Star Force continues on their course, but are suddenly surrounded by a swarm of material that shines like fireflies. Sandor examines a sample gathered by the crew. Wildstar and Knox, among other members of the crew, begin to act strangely. Wildstar gets angry at Knox, who calls Star Force “a crew of cowards” and the two are about to clash. As they both prepare to settle it with their fists, Sandor and Keyman discover that the fireflies cause a kind of hypnosis and bring it to a stop. Wildstar and Knox recover their wits. However, the space fireflies are eroding the energy conduction tube in the engine section. The Argo faces an explosion, but Doctor Sane has already prepared an “insecticide” to save the ship. Another cosmo wave erupts from Telezart and the crew has visions. Wildstar sees Captain Avatar, who commends him for doing well. With thoughts of Telezart in their hearts, the Star Force continues forward. At Gatlantis, a man is summoned before Zordar. He is the former leader of Gamilons, Abelt Desslok himself. Chapter Four 'Desslok's Challenge' Under the supervision of an officer named Morta, Desslok leads a Comet Empire fleet on a sortie. Its role is to wipe out the “polluted fleet” of Mazor that is obsessed with a feeling of “hatred.” With an enigmatic smile, Desslok carries out the order handed down from the great emperor, obliterating them with the Desslok Cannon mounted on his flagship, Nue Deusular. The next target Zordar has ordered is the Star Force…which is a partner in Desslok’s fate. Meanwhile, missiles appear in all directions around the Argo. Having no time to identify the enemy in this surprise attack, Wildstar orders them to warp away. But this is a trap set by Desslok. The Argo is lured into a dangerous dimensional fault, drifting into the remnant of a supernova. Use of the Wave-Motion Engine will build up more energy than the ship can safely contain. Desslok’s unit arrives and two of the Comet empire ships quickly learn this to their detriment. The other two set off in pursuit. The Star Force detects a cylindrical object ahead and they rush inside to escape. From behind, the torrent of the Desslok Gun wipes out the Comet Empire fleet and surges into the cylinder. The Argo rides the shock wave and escapes into normal space. Desslok also returns to normal space, fully aware that his foe has escaped. A Gamilon fleet warps in, led by Ghader Talan. A protesting Morta is locked up, prevented from reporting to Zordar. All has gone according to Desslok’s plan. On board Argo, Gideon cautions Nova that they must soon act together to save Wildstar from the crushing burden of the Wave-Motion Gun, which he is carrying on his own. Speculating on the energy surge that enabled their escape, Keyman suspects it came from a specific weapon: the Desslok Cannon. 'The Shocking White Comet Empire - The Argo Rams Through!' In a memory: Katsuragi wakes up in a mysterious place, her hair having just been changed from white to black. She ponders her birth. Wildstar and the others do not yet know that Desslok is alive. However, since the Argo‘s position was leaked to the enemy in the previous fight, the presence of a spy on board is suspected. Jennifer Rei Harding overhears a conversation between Klaus Keyman and Touko Katsuragi, which reveals Touko as the prime suspect. Harding corners her and she escapes, throwing the ship into an uproar. At that moment, the White Comet appears before their eyes, warping in from the distance. The Argo is dragged in by overwhelming gravity, manipulated by Shifual Invidia. An enormous number of ships lies hidden in the whirlpool of the comet, and the shadow of an enormous celestial body lies beyond them! A resonance reaction occurs between Katsuragi inside the Argo and Invidia inside Gatlantis, and Invidia’s hand stops reeling them in. The gravity wave that caught the Argo lets go and the function of the comet itself goes quiet. The Star Force makes a quick escape from the crisis. On board the ship, Touko’s life has been saved by Keyman. He has covered her in protection, which reminds Touko of a forgotten feeling: “love.” The thought also spreads to Invidia and she suddenly begins to talk of “love” to Zordar…who instantly takes her life. Invidia is the heart of the empire, but no matter how many times she is cloned, her original emotions keep emerging. On the Argo, Katsuragi and Keyman are recovered. The crew has survived its first close encounter with the White Comet Empire and has now been ordered to proceed directly to Telezart. 'The Telezart Landing Operation – Crush the Enemy Missile Fleet!' Torbuck’s fleet is nearly finished surrounding Telezart with a rock shield. All life is exterminated from the final piece in a hunting operation in which Torbock teaches his clone Nol how to kill. On the Argo, Wildstar interrogates Katsuragi, who now calls herself “Shifual Invidia.” With a sneer, she mocks him as a “hypocrite” for not firing the Wave-Motion Gun against an enemy. The Star Force reaches Telezart at last. A landing strategy is plotted against the enemy troops stationed around the planet. First, the Space Cavalry unit with their Powered Suits warp past the final piece of the rock shield and the Star Force readies to plunge in after them. As the crew prepares for battle, Keyman relives a conversation with Invidia in which she reveals that she’s aware of the Wave-Motion Lattice he planted in the engine. Certain he plans to betray the ship, she vows not to give him up The combat situation changes completely when the annihilation missiles of Torbuck destroy the shield. The Argo is trapped by turbulence caused by interference with the gravitational field. Huge missiles rain toward them. There is now no other way but to fire the Wave-Motion Gun directly at Torbuck’s fleet. Wildstar takes the firing grip of the Wave-Motion Gun. Venture, Dash, Orion, and Sandor carry out the buildup process. They now all participate rather than forcing Wildstar to take all the responsibility on his own. It is the decision of those who traveled to Iscandar, combining their collective spirit. The Space Cavalry contributes by pinning their Powered Suits against the hull of the ship to steady it against turbulence. Convinced that the Star Force will not use its ultimate weapon, Torbuck is shocked when Wildstar fires the Wave-Motion Gun against enemy ships for the first time. The single beam of light erases Torbuck who embraces Nol, along with their fleet. The way to Telezart is now clear. 'Scorch's Fierce Assault - Find Trelania' Chapter Five 'O Trelania, Cry for Desslok!' 'Farewell, Trelania! Bouquet for Two Dessloks' 'Battle of Saturn - Gather the Wave Motion Gun Fleet!' 'Star Force in Crisis - The Devil's Alternative Once More' Chapter Six 'Heir to the Argo, Her Name is Galaxy' 'Gatlantis, the Cursed Children' 'Escape from the Nightmare!' 'The Fated Showdown!' Chapter Seven 'Warriors of Love' 'Star Force, Attack the Comet Empire!' 'Farewell, Space Battleship Argo' 'Earth, Argo Is...' Category:Star Blazers Category:Events